


【だーさく】神啊，再爱我一次

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 神界最新畅销小说：神啊，再爱我一次。作者：秩序女神·羽贺朱音
Relationships: Ishida Ayumi/Oda Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【だーさく】神啊，再爱我一次

“守护着大地，拥有无边神力的尊者，请听到您虔诚信徒的祈祷，看看这片被您遗忘的土地吧。”

石田从梦里惊醒过来，头有些闷疼，这一觉睡得比预料的要久。

神也会睡过头吗？连饭都不用吃还会犯困？

她内心吐槽着自己，起身坐在柔软的床上。

这是她居住的地方，一间房子，一个院子，一片土地，地里有一个熟透的西瓜。房里处处艰苦朴素，除了一张睡十个人都不成问题的超级大床，以及床上像羽毛一样洁白柔软的被子，这里并不比穷神家看起来好。

我是大地与丰收的女神啊。

石田想着，穷神家有我家这么大的田吗？别的神吃菜还不是从我院子里摘？

她挠了挠脑袋，自上而下一身清爽，就算是洗过澡了。坐在空荡荡的客厅里，她睡梦里那位祈祷少女的脸越来越清晰，和认识的某个神渐渐重合。

神界不分昼夜，以她们无中生有的神通，比如石田，想睡觉只需要挠挠头，周围立刻切换到夜晚模式。

她走出自己家，左转，那里本该有栋小房子，此刻却光秃秃的，甚至长了几堆杂草。

石田双手背在身后，在空地面前走了几个来回，百思不得其解，好好的怎么说消失就消失呢？她决定找朋友问一问。

神界太大了，石田懒得走，直接挠挠头移形换影，一眨眼就出现在了生田的家里。

美貌与力量的女神，是个不可思议的人。从她的神力来看就很不可思议，掌管美貌，同时拥有绝对的力量。

“阿啦，稀客呢。小亚佑美又给姐姐送蔬菜来了吗？谢谢，姐超开心！”

由于一些原因，神也是有缺陷的，美貌的生田从外表上挑不出任何毛病，但日常总是嗲声嗲气。因为她同时兼管着力量，大家只好对她故意卖萌睁一只眼闭一只眼。不然被她揍一顿，神也吃不消。

石田今天空手拜访，尴尬地搓着手，开门见山：“那啥，小田搬家了吗？刚刚我看她家不见了。”

生田意味深长地“噢”了一声，微微偏头，食指轻轻按在下巴上，想起了石田睡觉前发生的事。

“她离家出走了。”

“哈？”

神的日子很难熬，总有人隔三岔五地想离家出走，去人界玩一玩。

这里面包括权力与财富的女神，由于天赋神通的影响，她在人界总是本色扮演着女王或者公主，开开心心地玩几十年回来，给大家讲新奇的故事。

生田也是爱玩的，而且定时定点。在她有意与外界隔绝的作用下，一群沉迷她美貌，歌颂她美貌的信徒们聚集在一起自成一国，她最喜欢在他们的颂赞中显灵，每隔几十年就要去过过瘾，并强烈推荐这种娱乐方式给好朋友们。

爱玩的神里绝对不包括小田。她总是忙着工作，为人类的幸福而努力奋斗，除非工作需要去人界实地考察，她一般不会离开工作岗位。

守护着东方大陆的五位至高神里，一呆一傻，一懒一嗲，唯独小田一个聪明又勤快的正常神。平时除了工作，还要上门关怀各位邻居，不愧是爱与生命的女神，名副其实的众生之母。

简单来说，石田和小田两位老邻居不知为何吵了起来，连故意住到神界边缘的懒神——正式职称为智慧与魅力的女神，都闻风而来。

其他来看热闹的神就数不胜数了。虽然两位神关起门吵架谁也看不到，却正好考验了这届吃瓜神众的专业水平。

神界居民比较固定，千万年都不一定有新成员。大家在无聊的岁月里，养成了抱团的好风气。

比如想去人界当国王玩玩的神，一定会拜访一下谱久村，这位尊贵的女神丝毫没有架子，呆里呆气地给人界送去一个又一个的天命之人，让掌管秩序的羽贺苦不堪言。

继续说这天石田与小田吵架。

这场神界最高规格的对决惊动了大半个神界，大家纷纷赶来吃瓜，却苦于两位女神位分太高，她们有心关起门来，整个神界能吃到瓜的神不出三个。

偏偏这三个都热爱八卦，一个提供画面，一个提供声音，还有一个负责记录。团结合作，效率之高，堪称神界典范。

于是走过路过的都被吸引了过来，一起欣赏两位至高神的吵架。

“我的西瓜啊！养了三百年才结一个的西瓜啊！你不问一声就直接送给别的神了！”

丰收女神痛苦的声音从画面中传出来，观众们屏住呼吸，看得入神。

“因为你准备送六百年前那个瓜，那个瓜只剩下最后一瓣了，这样做有失体面。”

爱神平和地回应老邻居的控诉。这位老邻居别的都是不错的，热心助人，爱岗敬业，除了抠门一点，在神界也是排得上号的优秀神职人员了。

“我是那种在乎体面的神吗？”石田愤怒。

不是。

观众们内心一致肯定。

“……”

连小田也被反问得无话可说。

众神只见石田气得跳上了床，背对着小田闷闷不乐地说：“我要睡三百年。”

小田似乎想再说点什么，突然她没有预兆地看向某处，众神被她视线一扫，纷纷落下冷汗。

画面声音突然中断，三位至高神跑得最快，其他吃瓜神众也在眨眼间散去。

没过多久，大家就听看守神界之门的横山提到，小田离开了神界。当问到她要去哪里时，她默默地叹了口气，说：“总之想出去走走。”

听完生田的话，石田竟不知该说什么。转念一想，这一觉睡了这么久，小田难道就没有回来过？

生田摇摇头，还真没有回来过。

石田告别了生田，又回到光秃秃的空地前。她想起睡梦中那位祈祷的少女，十有八九就是小田本人了。

她闭上眼睛，感应到一丝小田的气息，告诉她：“速回。”

说完她继续在空地前兜着圈子。

等了几个呼吸，秩序的女神羽贺来了。她翻着手中的册子，表情很是焦急，远远的就开始喊着：“不好了！”

“怎么了？”

“小田大神，好像被关起来了。”羽贺翻动着手中册子，飞快地总结前因后果给石田：“人界三年大旱，颗粒无收，她四处奔走拯救苍生，被王室注意到，逼她求雨，不然就要将她献祭！”

求雨？那不是求自己？献祭？不是传回自己家里？

石田木头木脑地连连点头：“那不是挺好？”

羽贺早知这位神出了名的笨，心里默默吐槽，耐心解释：“你睡觉的时候，小田大神回来过几次，每次看你还在睡，又默默地走掉了。大家都看得出来她气还没消。要是真被烧死回来，想起吵架的事情，还有你不回应她祈祷害她这一世被火烧，你老邻居估计要搬去神界边上住了！”

“被烧死？这算什么献祭？！”

和想象的不一样，石田又怒又急。谁敢烧我女神！？

“人类觉得烧死管用吧。我又不是人，我怎么知道。这规矩可不是我定的。”

秩序女神连忙撇清责任。

石田夺过她手里的册子，奈何神力所限，册子上一个字都看不清。但听起来，老邻居危在旦夕，她只想对那尊怪力神大吼：“什么叫‘真没有回来过’啊！”

她挠头跺脚，直达神界之门。

小可爱门神正在打瞌睡，石田出现后她有所感应，转醒过来满足地伸了个懒腰。

“咦？丰收女神是来找我玩的吗？”

横山露出小动物似的表情，乌溜溜的眼珠子直看向石田。可惜，石田只是路过，而且急得很：“我、我出去走走，你开下门。”

“咦？要去哪里？”

横山一边摸向腰间的钥匙，一边好奇地猜测着这位的目的地。

石田别扭地不肯说，横山顿时明白了，非常非常明白了。

她一挥手，石田眼前广阔的天地之间浮现出无数的“门”，那些门无序地移动着位置，边缘的门逐渐隐去，数息之后，只剩下一扇门，稳稳地立在石田旁边。

这扇门的另一侧，有小田的气息。

石田大喜，横山摸出这扇门的钥匙，说：“大神啊，在人界不可以施展神通，你知道规矩的吧？”

“知道，知道。”

“在人界，神体无法自动修复，要小心受伤你知道的吧？”

“知道知道。”

“要多做善事，不可为恶，这个规定你会遵守的吧？”

“会的，出个门怎么这么啰嗦？”

横山瘪瘪嘴，“好，你登记一下，我给你开门。”

石田看向横山的册子，上门写着，三一二号门。前一个登记使用的就是小田，石田精神一振，随即登记下自己的名字。

见石田完成登记，横山把门打开，也不废话：“起飞有点痛啊，着陆时注意姿势。祝您旅行愉快。”

她一脚把石田踹进门中，随着“啊啊啊啊，屁股痛”的惨叫声越来越远，三一二号门渐渐消失。

门神再次陷入沉睡。

阳光明媚的上午，太阳已经有几分毒辣了。

刚刚沐浴更衣的小田感觉到贴身的衣物已经被汗浸湿，但为了等会儿的仪式，她忍着不适，穿着繁琐的圣女服饰，一步步走向神殿。

三年大旱，颗粒无收，要不是她在四处行走，人界不知要添多少冤魂。

她也不知道自己怎么就成为“圣女”了，就像她也说不出为什么濒临死亡的人，被她摸一下头就能奇迹般地恢复生命力。既然能拯救那些人，她便不怕麻烦，日复一日地将无数生命从死亡边缘拉回来。

被抓进王城有十几天了，穿上圣女的衣服，去神殿祈祷也重复十几天了。她知道这样做一点用也没有，但王不听。

她几乎可以预见自己求不到雨，被烧死在神殿殿前的悲惨结局。

“唉……”

她发出微不可闻的叹息，凝神屏息，进入神殿。烟雾缭绕的殿内有一尊高大威武的神像，那是王照自己模样想象的神仙的样子。

小田眼神坚定地看着神像，跪下。

心想着：神仙要是好看的女孩子就好了。她恭敬地磕了三个头，默默地念着：“守护着大地，拥有无边神力的尊者，请听到您虔诚信徒的祈祷，看看这片被您遗忘的土地吧。”

唉…您再不回应点什么，我就要被烧死了。

她闭着眼，神情肃穆，自上而下散发着圣洁的光辉，神圣而不可侵犯。

说是仪式，念完那句话就是一动不动地跪半天，小田心里苦。

突然，一道声音在耳边响起。

“速回。”

小田惊讶地睁开眼。这里是神殿，除了自己，任何人都进不来的。看守她的士兵都只能在殿外侯着，谁能用这么小的声音在自己耳边低语？

她保持姿势不动，眼珠子转了一圈也没发现有人藏在殿内。她不信鬼神，第一时间怀疑是自己太累出现了幻觉。

哎呀我好苦，这算不算工伤？小田凄苦地闭上眼，继续扮演圣女的角色。

她仔细回味刚才听到的声音，似乎是个女的，声音有几分熟悉，就是一下子想不起来。

短短两个字，有种很讨打的感觉。

可我是圣女，怎么能打人呢。

圣女心灵通透，静心祈祷。忽而神殿自下而上涌起一阵诡异的风，很是反常。

为了促进圣女与神灵的对话，共同解决干旱缺粮等民生问题，神殿大门在仪式期间是完全关闭的。王坚信小田有通神的能力，也坚信凡人会惊扰到神灵。

封闭的空间里怎么会有风？

小田又一次睁开眼，刚好看到神像前有个人浮在半空，那阵风似乎托着她，她身体呈半透明状，蜷着身体，像熟睡的婴儿一般。

这是…

小田揉了揉眼睛，确认那是真实存在的，随即回忆起最近读的一些神话故事，不由大惊：这是我的孩子吗？因为感动了上天，所以赐了个孩子给我？

她看了一眼与王有九成像的神像，难过地想：神赐的孩子不会像王那么丑吧。

她在神殿中间端正地跪着，圣女仪态端庄大方，丝毫不慌乱。

空中的人形越来越清晰，风也渐渐散开。

约半柱香时间，最后一缕清风散去，那人开始往下掉，下方是永远不会熄灭的香火。

“屁股！屁股烫！！！”

那人狼狈地捂着屁股，从烟灰中跳出来，拍打着屁股。

小田时刻准备着喊士兵进来逮捕可疑的人物，但据她观察，这个人应该不是刺客。

她个子不高，或许比自己还要矮小；她不太聪明，因为她一直在傻乎乎地挠头；她身穿粗布衣，而刺客都很有钱，出场都是很华丽的。

她决定先不叫士兵，问问再说。

“你是谁？”

石田发现自己挠头无法使用神通后，改用双手不停拍打来清理身上的香火灰，还好备了一套便宜衣服出门，不然损失就大了。

小田见她没有理睬自己，说不清为什么就生出不高兴的情绪来。

“你是谁？”

这次石田终于听到了。她看向小田，三百多年不见，她还是很好看，这身打扮是怎么回事？莫名其妙。

“找到了，来，跟我走！”

小田见那人伸手过来，微微侧身躲开，不悦地问她：“你是谁？”

“不是你在这里召唤我吗？”石田挠了挠头，即使不用神通，这也是她招牌的动作。

小田用怀疑的目光打量着她，说：“你不应该闯入神殿，还在圣女面前撒谎。我要叫士兵把你抓起来。”

“诶？撒谎？等等，我们先出去，这什么味儿啊，神仙都要被熏死了…”

石田抓住小田的手，推开神殿的门走了出去。守在神殿外的士兵见一个脏兮兮的人抓着他们的圣女往外走，紧张地握紧了手里的武器，朝两人围过去。

石田边走边问：“不是干旱求雨吗？把你关在房间里熏什么？朱音说过几天他们要把你烧死，这又是为什么？不管怎么说，反正我来了，你别担心，咱们好好玩，回去了再慢慢聊。”

她腿短但走得很快，小田的服装繁琐，几乎是被她拖着走的。听她一通胡说八道后，心里更加默认了这是个流氓。

什么“咱们好好玩”，什么“回去了再聊”，还想把我拐回家吗？

我才不要。

“士兵，快把这个人抓起来！”

圣女不发威你以为我是好欺负的糯米团子吗？

石田见周围的士兵刀朝向自己，不解地问：“你不要解决干旱了？”小田一滞，恼怒道：“你、你不许乱讲！”

“那就找块地来我看看，不看怎么解决问题？要么你现在跟我回去，在这里我施展不了神通。”

“三年来你这样的骗子没有一百也有五十，我劝你还是放我回神殿，不然对神灵不敬，会引起更可怕的灾害也说不一定。”

“你让神解决问题？”

“对。”

“我就是神啊！不信我证明给你看！”

石田拉着她找到一处花园，全国大旱，王城依然少不了花花草草来衬托王的情趣。石田一点都不懂欣赏花草，她从随身携带的口袋里摸出一枚黑色的物体，捏在食指拇指之间，骄傲地介绍道：“这是西瓜籽。”

石田把西瓜籽埋在土里，静静地看着。

小田问她，“然后呢？”

“等三百年。”

小田深吸一口气，强行忍住了吐槽，叫来士兵：“还是把她关起来吧。”

士兵们领命，一拥而上。

石田悲剧地发现自己竟毫无还手之力，但是出门在外靠朋友是神界抱团打天下的第一准则，她速速念道：“你是美的化身你是力量的源泉拥有无边神力的尊者请听到虔诚信徒的祈祷赐我力量吧！”

小田好奇地听着她的祈祷词，完全就是抄袭自己的吧？但她诵念的是谁的名字呢？

“小亚佑美，你怎么也离家出走了？”

才从人界回家不久的力神无聊地打了个哈欠，她把谱久村叫过来一起看石田被揍，笑哈哈地往旁边看了一眼，“咦，你找到小田了？”

旁边那个看着石田挨打不为所动的美女，不就是老农民石田的老邻居小田嘛。

“别废话了！我要被打死了！”

石田在士兵的突击中躲闪，好在她身体素质还不错，躲了一阵没有受伤，但渐渐的也有些力不从心。

生田看了会戏，毫不吝啬地回应了石田的诉求。然后关闭通话，蹦蹦跳跳地去找羽贺备案了。

石田突然一扫疲惫，挡住一个士兵的进攻，一拳打在士兵脸上，把人打飞出去好远。

小田不明白为什么现场形势突然逆转，看着士兵一个个被打飞，她怕下一个飞出去的就是自己。正好石田把士兵都解决了，扭头看小田，笑眯眯的像是要行凶的样子。

“好身手。”

打不过就夸。

“你是来找我的？”

“对啊，走吧，去种地。产粮也要先耕地，何况我现在也没有什么神通。对了，有种子吗？”

小田将信将疑地点点头。

为了恢复生产，王城的仓库里保存着各种食物的种子，她是圣女，自然有权力打开仓库，领取种子。

王听说有个从神殿里跑出来的怪人带走了小田，而且打伤了士兵，遂派人来问。小田想了想，在王城扮演圣女实在无聊，于是庄重地骗道：“神嘱我替她在世间行走。”

于是一路畅通。

离开王城一天，小田随手救了一个村子的人，被邀请在村里住下。

石田也换了套干净衣服，整个人显得清秀俊俏，笑起来真诚又傻气，让小田没来由地心跳加速。

在小田救人的时候，石田围着村里的农田走了一圈，果然是毫无生机，有悖常理。

夜里，小田与她睡下后，悄悄问她：“你到底看出些什么没有？”

“看出来了，这里的土地灵气被破坏了。但是原因我也不知道，得问一问。”

“问谁啊？”

“唔…”

石田想了想，念道：“掌管着万物秩序，拥有无边神力的尊者，请听到祈祷，回应我的困惑。”

这又是在喊谁？小田感到好奇。她见石田突然自言自语，滔滔不绝地说起话来，心里有些害怕，问她在跟谁讲话。

石田挠了挠头，让小田重复自己刚才的祈祷词，小田照念后，听到了一道明快的少女的声音。

“啊！是小田大神，你们在一起了吗？您不生气了吗？”

石田赶紧打断她：“讲正事，她现在压根不认识你。”

“那不也不认识你？石田大神千辛万苦找到了小田大神，可是人家已经不认得你了，唉…”

“讲正事！”石田的脸又红又烫。

“别急嘛，我翻一下。三一二号门是这样的，他们的王太丑，而且把神殿的神像换成了自己的模样，触犯了神律第三条：不得侮辱神像。然后惩罚模式下，中了这个奖。”

“那现在这个问题怎么解决？”

“要么现在的王暴毙。要么您和小田大神想想办法，您属土，小田大神属水，你们合作开辟个新世界都没问题，区区种地太大材小用了。”

“小田什么都不记得。”

“她不是圣女嘛，您又亲自去人界解决问题。根据最新文件：关于神-人两界互相帮扶基本原则的说明，圣女献祭自己就能得到神的回应，解决诉求。”

“献祭？火烧？”石田皱起了眉。

“哎、那可不是我说的，正规的献祭不是那样。”

“那你快讲。”

“其实很简单啊…”

听得津津有味的小田突然被踢出了对话，她摸了摸耳朵，听力没有问题，但她听不到石田和另外一个人的声音了。

她耐心地等着石田，月光从破败的墙缝里探进房间，照在石田的脸上。她的脸好红，小田想着。

石田不声不响地结束了和羽贺的通话，闷着头就开始睡，小田不由得担心起自己是不是会面临被火烧更残忍的献祭方式。

两人一夜无话。

翌日，天刚刚亮，恢复了活力的村民们迫不及待地出门活动。有眼尖的村民看着地里冒出的嫩芽，难以置信地大声尖叫：“快看！！！地里是什么！”

“有绿色的东西从地里钻出来了！”

“是神仙显灵啊！大地女神显灵了！”

石田被外面的声音吵醒，听了一会儿，知道是自己昨天沿途撒的种子发芽了。

这不是理所当然的吗？今天发芽，明天丰收，就算不主动施展神通，她的被动神通也是扑棱棱往外冒的好不好。不然小田为什么摸摸头就能除病治人？人家生命女神的神格在那呢。

她往被窝里缩了缩，不小心碰到了熟睡中的小田，身体像是被诅咒了一样，僵硬起来。

“其实很简单啊，献祭就是献上处女的身体啊，我还以为你是知道这一点才特地去人界的。”

“……”

第一次听说这种事情的至高神慌乱了。

她思考了很久，决定靠自己的被动技能，力所能及地帮助下人界。不然，老邻居回家后想起自己趁她失忆，与她如此这般，那损失的就不是一个西瓜了。

日上三竿，石田旁边的人动了动。小田冒充圣女多日，日日天不亮就起床，离开王城终于可以睡到正午，她看着破旧的屋顶，有种不真实的感觉。

身边的人睡得很沉，没有丝毫醒来的迹象，于是她轻手轻脚地起床穿好衣服，出门后发现村民精神面貌焕然一新，问道：“怎么了？”

“神仙显灵了！！看啊！地里长出庄稼了！”

小田愣住，完全不敢相信这样的神迹竟然真的发生了。

她在村里走了走，果然是遍地生机，绿油油的嫩芽从土壤里钻出来，这是这片大地久违的绿色。

莫非真是神殿里那个人的关系？

石田事不关己地躺在村民提供的屋子里，一整天不吃不喝也不露面。她和小田的体质不同，小田离家出走是正常程序，所以现在是封印了记忆的人类身体。石田是走后门来的，只在登记的时候封印了神通，身体还是神的身体，不吃不喝完全没有问题，甚至可以不睡觉。但是神界的居民个个都喜欢睡觉，不睡觉的日子太难熬了。

晚上小田回到床上，有点兴奋又有点好奇，问她：“你真的是神仙吗？村里的土地长出了农作物，是因为你吗？”

石田与她当了上万年邻居，印象里她总是冷冷淡淡一个高冷女神，眼下这副少女的模样，说出去神界都不会有谁信吧？

诧异归诧异，石田含糊其辞地回答：“算是吧，明天地里就该丰收了。你相信我是神仙了吗？愿意跟我走了吗？”

“走去哪呢？”

“干旱的土地不彻底恢复生机，你都会被抓回去烧死。在那之前，能走多远走多远吧。”

“好。”

第二天果然如石田所说，村里喜迎丰收。

对此，石田内心毫无波动，除了她的西瓜，就没有什么种子她驾驭不了。

小田与村民告别后，与石田一路往北走，她们途径之处，处处丰收，但与整个国家的土地比起来，仍然是沧海一粟。

她们身后一直有士兵跟着。某一天，她们刚在一处破房子落脚，就有士兵上前来传达王的意思：圣女离开神殿太久，既然已经证明圣女拥有救国的神通，理应回到王城，牺牲自己拯救苍生。

石田一拳把他打飞，抓着小田的手，马不停蹄的赶路。她不需要在一处停留，但凡走过，必有神迹。

但是这样的神迹，远远不够。

小田生长在这个国家，知道要走遍全国多不容易，而且连续赶路，石田也难免露出疲态，小田会在她睡觉时摸摸她的头，消除她的疲惫，但她知道这样没办法坚持太久。

“献祭圣女真的可以让全国的土地恢复生机吗？”小田问道。

“……”石田心虚地不敢回答。

“你不说话就是承认了。”

“…可以，但是，不是你想的那样。”

早知道当初让她听听羽贺的解释，省得自己来解释这种事情。

毕竟作为她要献身的对象，当面解释献祭的过程，怎么想都是一种，迫切与对方发生关系的暗示。

这邻居以后没法做了。

“你还记得怎么联系羽贺吧？她是负责人界秩序的，你问她好了，我什么都不知道。”

石田把锅甩给羽贺，慌慌张张地跑出门去逃避现实。

看着石田慌慌张张的背影，小田有些不好的预感。什么样的献祭会让她如此方寸大乱？

她联系上了羽贺，那个据说是掌管秩序的女神。

“您好。”

“小田大神，您好您好。”

“我想知道，所谓的献祭究竟要怎么做？”

“诶？您和石田大神还没有…？”

“什么？”

羽贺听到这里已经完全明白自己接了一口烫手的锅。但有求必应才是好神仙嘛，何况小田大神献祭的对象又不是自己。

于是三言两语把羞羞的事情讲解了一遍，羽贺又道：“您这趟旅行结束，也差不多可以消消火了，石田大神可是慌慌张张被小门神一脚踹屁股上踢下界的。虽然现在说了您也不懂，但是您现在是凡人之躯，献身给至高神一点也不亏。烧死才是亏大了。”

小田这下明白为什么每晚睡觉的时候，石田的脸都是红彤彤的。

结束了对话，她也害羞了一阵，但之前在阅读历代圣女手册时，曾看到过这类的说法：圣女必须是纯洁的处女，圣女的身体是属于神的，圣女能孕育神之子。

原来这些是真的。

恍惚之中她想到石田红得透光的耳朵，心中产生了一个疑问：她难道也是第一次听说？

不过那位神，是，女生吧？

白净的肌肤，没有喉结，身体结实但纤细，手臂紧致有力但线条柔和优美。

神有性别吗？还是说她能转变性别？会不会在某种时刻，身体会自动长出…

不行不行，不可意淫神。

迟早会看到的，看到就知道了。

虽然不是真的圣女，但是她相信如果说要献祭一位少女来拯救这个国家的话，那个少女估计只能是自己了。

被烧死的觉悟都有了，这件事情不会比被投入火中还要可怕吧？

小田充分发挥她聪明的优势，很快就想通了。

当晚，石田探头探脑地躲在门外偷看，想确认小田睡着了才进来。她知道小田一贯早睡，这个点应该已经睡了。果不其然，她安静地睡着，胸口规律地起伏。她熟睡时，恬淡平和的表情像极了自己的老邻居。

借着月光，石田从她身上翻进靠墙那侧，刚躺好就被旁边的人平静的目光吓了一跳。

“呜哇！你怎么睁着眼的！”

“我在等你啊。”

“等、等我做什么！快睡啦！”

“献祭的事情我问了。”

“哦、哦哦…这样哦。你、你别想太多，事情总会有解决的办法…”

“等不及了，今天之后王就会停止派发粮食，今天之后会有更多的人不声不响地饿死在家中。本来我就应该今天被烧死在神殿前，虽然，现在我知道那样并不能拯救苍生。但事情总会有解决的办法不是吗？比如说真正的将自己献给神灵。”

可是神灵很为难啊，石田往后退了退。

察觉到石田的抵触，小田不自觉地皱起了眉，更像石田那位老邻居平时说教的样子了。

“神爱世人，不是吗？如果我是神，我也会这样做。”

你本来就是。

石田一边后退一边腹诽。

“所以，你必须这样做。”

不愧是老邻居的人类形态，这种压迫感太可怕了。石田眼神躲闪着，好像她才是要献身的那一个。

小田看着她，心思细腻地发现她似乎在害怕…还有点害羞？她想起圣女手册的第一条，轻声道：“神爱世人。”

石田在她的严肃面前也渐渐平静下来，想起了成神后记下的第一句话：神爱世人。

眼前的小田渐渐和那位爱与生命的女神重合，石田有些分不清她们俩了。但是，她的老邻居，那位总是爱说教自己的女神，肯定不会主动亲吻自己。

石田渐渐被小田的气息淹没，嘴唇上柔软的触感比她吃过的任何食物都要诱人。她目眩神迷地伸出舌头舔舐，在对方微凉的双唇中间发现一丝缝隙。

意识到对方想要进来，小田轻启双唇，炙热的气息从对面蔓延过来。她手放在石田胸口，在石田舌头伸过来时，紧张地揪着她的衣服。

石田没有太深入，而是舔着她的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬，偶尔趁她不注意撬开她的齿关，恶作剧似的浅浅地游走一圈。

她掀开被子，一只手撑在小田另一侧，上身稍稍离床，这样她可以更深入地吻她。

小田感受到对方的吻骤然升温，之前还是浅尝辄止，风度翩翩，此刻却激烈到令她无法呼吸。她像溺水的人一样，本能地攀住上方的事物，却把把自己送入了窒息的根源。

吻到出了汗，石田才停下来，看向气喘吁吁的小田。

她有点后悔将她带出来，有些事情，的确适合沐浴焚香之后，在干净整洁的场所进行。

这种地方，委屈人家小姑娘了。

她做好了进一步接受献祭的准备，本想问小田自己可不可以，但一念之间她就反应过来，面前这个人不是她的老邻居。

小田紧张之余，从她眼神里看到一丝失望，不禁好奇。但神的事情她不好过问，只说：“我准备好了。”

她虽然躺着，衣衫不整，嘴唇还泛着令人心动的光泽，但眉眼之间熟悉的神态，坚定的目光，俨然是准备把接下来私密的事情当成公事来办。

她在这种时候也圣女架势十足吗？

石田简直不知该如何下手，小田难道要保持这种慷慨就义的表情直到结束吗，压力好大…

石田扪心自问：我也没有那么差劲吧？

她心情复杂，面上却稳重自信地点点头，仿佛在说：一切都交给我。

小田忍着羞耻，不去看自己被脱去衣物的过程，但听到石田脱衣服的声音，她立刻睁开眼睛，把石田吓愣了。

还好…没有。

小田稍微心安。

她倒不是觉得女性在这方面会比男性好，只是与男性接触少，做这种事难免有些害怕。再来就是怕自己成了话本儿里，与神仙恩爱后，生下孩子又当爹又当妈的可怜妇人。

不过为了稳妥起见，还是问一下：“神灵，你是女性吧？”

石田闻言，低头看了看自己胸前，好委屈地咬住下嘴唇。她拒绝回答这个伤自尊的问题。

小田又问：“我不会怀上神的孩子吧？”

石田往更下面看了看，还是不想回答这个问题。

最后一问：“要是我怀了你的孩子，你不会抛弃我们母子吧？”

“不会。”

为了避免更多奇怪的问题，石田吻住她的嘴唇，手掌贴在她腰间轻轻摩擦，待她呼吸的节奏被打乱，那只手又贴着肌肤往上，将胸前那团柔软充满弹性的肉球握在手里揉捏。

肉团子的顶端有个小指尖大小的粉团子，石田两指轻轻一搓，粉团子立刻又胀又硬。

“嗯…”

这就是献祭的感觉吗，感觉力气都被抽走了。小田感受着身体的变化，全身越来越热，腿间湿漉漉的，很难受。

石田的吻逐渐往下，手也摸到了小田的大腿和臀部。

原来老邻居的手感是这样。本来以为会和自己洗澡的感觉差不多，但这种丰满圆润的触感，真是令人难以自拔。

她抚摸着小田，让她渐渐放松，然后用她身下涌出的液体涂满手指。

生田那家伙的神力应该还在…我得轻点儿。

石田在入口处浅浅地探进一些，观察小田的反应。只见她看着自己，眼中早已没有圣女的镇定，石田读懂她的紧张和害怕，在她入口处轻轻地画着圈，沾取少量蜜液在入口上方突起的地方摩擦。

“唔…”

“别紧张。”

“但是…”

石田俯身，说：“那你抱着我，害怕或者不舒服就抓我。”

小田将信将疑地伸手抱住她，几乎没有缓冲的，一阵复杂的痛感席卷全身，她全身都痛得颤抖，指甲在石田的肩胛上留下了几道鲜红的痕迹。

像是肌肤被刀划开，再塞进异物将伤口填满，然后异物在体内侵犯着更深层的肌肉。

锐利的，酸胀的，钻心的痛，接连刺激着小田，她果断地央求道：“停、停一下…”

石田如她所愿没有继续动作，何况她现在想动也没法动，小田太紧张了。

片刻后，小田适应了异物感，肌肉渐渐放松，压迫着石田的力道小了很多，于是她再度将手指往里送了送。

里面的路泥泞不堪，十分狭窄，石田好不容易挤进去一点，就感觉自己非常不受欢迎地被往外推。她亲吻着小田胸前的团子，一点点瓦解她的防备，手指被困住不能动，就用指腹在她内壁上画圈圈。

小田的身体修复能力极强，就算在神界，也有着不老不死的传说。疼痛虽然无法免疫，但身体微小的损伤很快就已经自我愈合。

残留的疼痛渐渐消失，身体某处传来的酥痒越来越明显。

石田发现每次压着她内壁用力时，指根处总是被夹得很紧，连分开的双腿都有闭拢的趋势，心里了然，手上渐渐加重了力道。她怕弄疼她，因此不敢大幅度地进出，在手指活动范围有限的情况下，她只能调整姿势，肩和手臂发力。

她将手指整根没入小田的身体，手掌贴在入口处，她用力时，胳膊隐隐看到充满力量感的肌肉线条，小田在她一次次绷紧手臂、持续的冲击中，身体的力气仿佛全部被抽走。

荒郊野外的破旧小屋里，少女压抑的呻吟越来越频繁，她握紧拳头，双手环着另一人的脖子。

腰在颤抖，小田微微睁开眼，发现自己看不清眼前的一切，因为眼里有湿湿的东西影响了视线。

献祭并不像她想的那么难受，甚至现在的感觉可以用舒服来形容。

神如果是人的话，一定是个好人。

她只能看到眼前很近的事物，比如石田的肩。她一直看着，她的肩每动一下，自己体内便产生电流一般，浑身酥麻。隐隐约约她知道这场以献祭为名的情事要结束了，于是她在石田肩上咬了一口。

一息之后，石田加大了力道和速度，瘦弱的前臂也浮现出清晰的肌肉线条。她已经顾不上控制自己的力道了，小田的引诱让她只想听到更多她的喘息，更多她的呻吟。

“啊、有点…”

痛…但是这样说出来，她肯定会停下。

“哈…”

太快了…她不累的吗？

“唔…”

小田腰部悬空，就这样僵硬了片刻，接着落回床上，蜷缩着身子，大口喘气。

做完这一切的石田一点也没有特殊的感应，如果献祭成功，那自己应该能产生某种突破限制的神力，赋予整个国土灵气。

或者说献祭本身是一种规则，规则打破规则，触犯神律第三条的惩罚已经被破解了，所以与自己无关？

总觉得很不对劲。

石田忧心忡忡地替两人穿好衣服，带着疑惑睡下。

或许是装着心事，第二天石田竟然上午就自然醒了，她想出去确认下献祭的结果。但她一睁眼，就被对面的架势吓住了。

小田穿着圣女的正装，冷冷地看着自己。她左右站着高大威武的士兵，他们目视前方，完全没看石田，却让石田觉得自己的处境十分危险。

所以…她立刻明白，献祭失败了。

可是为什么？

小田见她一脸茫然，有些心软，但想到今早士兵传来消息，除了往北这条路，全国其他地区的干旱仍然没有解决。于是她看向石田的表情已经毫不掩饰自己的不满，仿佛她是一个骗财骗色的大坏蛋。

石田自己也不知道问题出在哪，在小田叫士兵把自己抓起来之前，慌忙地喊道：“等等！我要问一问！”

小田想起她凭空通话的小把戏，犹豫了一下，点点头，说：“可以，我也要听。”

“你让士兵出去，我、我这问题不方便别人听。”

小田耳后一热，把士兵们请了出去。

“秩序听到速回！！！”

石田挠着头，急吼吼地使用了快速联系方式。

原来还能这样啊…小田默默记住，但她却不敢对神不尊敬，老老实实按照完整的版本念了出来。

“咦？石田大神，小田大神？两位早！我在佐藤大神家里做客哦！”

“我在听哦！”旁边传来一个幼稚鬼的声音。

石田不想这种丢脸的事情被幼稚鬼知道，说：“你能不能避嫌一下？我有事情要问羽贺！”

“切。”

幼稚鬼出了名的懒，连吵架也懒。等她离开后，羽贺问道：“怎么了？是献祭出问题了吗？”

石田虽然害羞，但在羽贺面前丢脸总好过被小田当成骗子，于是把献祭的前因后果大概讲了一下，过程略。

“不行呀大神，过程很重要的。”羽贺看着手里的册子，“圣女献身大地女神”，八个字，想想就香艳刺激，必须要套出来。

石田咬紧牙关，死活不肯多说一个字。小田见她这副小媳妇样便知道她又害羞了，于是坦荡荡地答道：“昨夜她抱了我，事实就是这样。事先并未提到过程中需要注意什么。”

“那倒也是。我去问问佐藤大神。”

“等等！别！”

小田见她似乎颇为忌惮叫佐藤的大神，笑道：“你怕她？”

“怎么会…只是，这个神，一言难尽啊。她是智慧女神，如果她都不知道为什么，那天上地下就没人知道了。”

“那她一定知道。”

“你这莫名的信任真是令我惭愧。”

“你现在是涉嫌犯罪，我完全可以把你当骗子抓起来。”

石田好不郁闷，明明昨晚还和自己亲亲我我的，今天就翻脸了。敢情自己只是一个工具人，用完就扔。

“我来了。”幼稚鬼懒洋洋的声音再度响起。

“具体情况我已经听小朱音说了。”

“亚佑美你不对啊，所谓久旱逢甘霖，你属土，她属水，你们位置错了呀。

更何况，成神有先后，法力有高低，你比她早，她比你强。

你的大地之力没有她注入生命力怎么让土地复苏，她失忆了你没有吧？你还不承认你趁机占老邻居的便宜？

不过这也不是大问题，神律没有禁止凡人与神相爱，相反还有一部专门管理神与人相恋生子的律典。

如果小田在人界是男身，你甚至可以给她生个孩子。”

石田听得汗如雨下。

“可献祭的不应该是人界的圣女吗？”

“哎呀，小团子她不是普通的圣女嘛。一般的圣女怎么可能通神。”

“那就是说解决这个国家干旱的问题，献祭圣女是不行的？”

“献祭小团子是不行的。她比你强，你得向她献祭。”

“哦？”小田没有表现出很意外的样子，或许现在什么事情都比不上解决粮食问题。

可是石田分明从她上挑的眉还有微扬的嘴角读出了名为“愉悦”的情绪。

当晚，电闪雷鸣，风狂雨骤。

天亮后，小田走出屋子，准备听各路士兵的汇报。一阵凉风扑面而来，小田这才记起，现在已经是秋天。

她听完士兵传来的消息，开心地想要找人分享，转身回到小屋里，却发现那个刚刚眼泪都没擦干的人就这样不见了。

明明是盼了三年的愿望终于实现的日子，心里却空空的高兴不起来。

她抬头看着天，觉得天和人隔了好远，远到就这样看久了都会痛得眼睛流泪。

七十年后，小田的房子又出现在了石田家隔壁。没隔多久，石田突然变得嗜睡起来，神力也变弱了。

谱久村没办法，生田也没主意。小田说不出原因来，只是感觉到有什么在抽取石田的生命力。她凭借自己的天赋神通，在石田家大到夸张的床上，找到一个发着光的球状物。

那个发光物体随机出现在石田家里的各个角落，令她苦不堪言。小半个神界的居民都来看过，没有一个神能说出缘由来。

还是佐藤，来蹭饭的时候扶了扶眼镜，笃定地说：“这是灵胎啊，灵胎。小田之后都多少年没有出现过灵胎了，亚佑美你要当妈妈了呀。”

“哈？为什么是我！？”

石田和小田隐秘地看了眼对方，准备先关起门好好商量一下。

这时佐藤又抢着说道：“灵胎会本能地找妈妈，亚佑美你走两步。”

石田僵硬地想：我、我应该算“爸爸”吧？一次当“爸爸”，终身是“爸爸”…

她闭着眼走了两步，那个发光的小东西在空中慢悠悠地晃起来，像片落叶，被风轻轻送到石田脑袋上，糯米团子似的，稳稳地粘着不动了。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝吱吱小朋友生日快乐～  
谢谢你一直不放弃不抛弃我这个坑王


End file.
